Secret's Out
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor express their true feelings for each other which they've been keeping secret from each other...Alex and Maggie help Kara out with her situaion THIS IS 100% CLEAN NO M ANYTHING! SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING NAUGHTY CAUSE THERE'S NOT ANY OF THAT!


Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have been really good friends for a long time, ever since they met. Recently every time Kara visited Lena, she seemed to get weak in her voice when she spoke to her about things, and seemed to be nervous like. Kara still hadn't told Lena about her secret of her being Supergirl but now that it's been what she seemed to be enough time and that she trust her and that she's a "friend" and that she felt like family to her, Kara met Lena at Big Belly Burgers and Lena was already sitting down with a burger waiting for her, Kara then walked up and Lena said "Oh, hey I was waiting for you, I didn't know what you liked so I got you what I ordered, you said you had something to tell me." so Kara told her, Lena wasn't that surprised at this news cause she always had a feeling that for Kara to leave in such a hurry like she does. Kara was surprised though that Lena didn't get upset even though she was suspicious, Lena smiled with a laugh and said "Kara, I'm not upset because I always had a suspicion about you and besides after awhile I put the pieces together and found out …. plus you don't have a very good disguise …. so you didn't need to tell me cause I already technically knew," , Kara cocked her head to the side and was a mixture of confused and surprised. Once they had their talk and Kara kinda got what had happened Lena asked "So, was that it...is that all you had to tell me?" Lena said with a smirk. Kara froze in her seat as if she knew, Kara came to and she said finally "No, no that wasn't all… Lena Luthor I love you more than a friend...I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU!", Lena then said "Kara Danvers, "I was just waiting for you to say that, so I can say that I love you too." Lena said. Lena then leaned over the table and pulled Kara to her and she kissed her this was Kara's first kiss with a girl but after a few seconds Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

The next few days Lena and Kara were hanging out with each other going places more than they used to. One day at Kara's place, Kara had the house all to herself but of course that's normal, but then her sister Alex and Maggie who now are newly weds came in "Hey." Alex said then Kara looked over and saw them and said "Oh, hey Mrs. and Mrs. Sanvers." Kara said smiling bigger than she usually does. Maggie saw that something was off but first she had to correct Kara and say "Umm, we really haven't decided if we want to change our last names or not...but that's a good name we'll talk about it." said Maggie smiling normally, then Alex too saw something was weird but just like Maggie she had to ask "Umm so is like our two last names combined?". Kara was still smiling and said "Oh, yes yes it is..." Maggie finally found out what was going on and said "You've got someone don't you? You have a boyfriend?" Maggie said smirking Kara's smile went down and said "How'd you know?" Kara said "I got weird vibes when I walked in..." Alex said smiling here...". Kara just stood there froze, then Maggie asked smiling "Who's the special guy?" then Kara looked at them and corrected them by saying "...Umm, it's not a guy..." Maggie's and Alex's jaws dropped but they were smiling when they did so. Alex looked at Kara and said "You have a girlfriend...who is it?!", Kara said to them even though she knew they might not believe her "...it's Lena...Lena Luthor..." she said smiling.

After Alex, Maggie and Kara got done with all of the gossip, Alex and Maggie sat in the living room talking to Kara about what and what not to do in a lesbian relationship. It was getting late, Alex and Maggie said that they'd see her later then they walked out the door and went back to their place. The next day Kara woke up fresh and early, and I mean EARLY, it was still midnight but she was full of so much happiness that she couldn't go to sleep. Kara stayed up watching the midnight TV shows meaning whatever she could find, out of dangerous curiosity Kara picked up her house phone and called Lena, The phone then stopped ringing and Kara wasn't sure if she's not up or answered but trying to wake up… suddenly Kara heard a "hello?" Kara out of quiet excitement said "Lena, you answered, I wasn't sure if you would, I didn't know if you were staying up like me or asleep...sorry to wake you up if you were asleep.!" Lena barely awake who could barely keep her eye open said "No, no it's ok I wasn't that far asleep anyways...why are you staying up **yawns"** Kara then says "I'm too happy and excited...well I'm mainly excited because you actually answered my call.". Lena even though she was EXTREMELY tired she smiled and laugh saying "Yeah, well I guess I could stay up for a while, but why don't you get on Skype and we video chat, plus we can see which cute one falls asleep first...lol." Kara smiled hearing this.

Kara and Lena stayed up video chatting on Skype until Kara flopped backwards snoring . Lena said smiling and giggling "and I thought that was going to be me...well I guess I better sign off and let my sleeping beauty sleep, now I'll go to bed myself.". The next day Kara woke up groggy with bags under her eyes and messy and frizzy hair, when she got up she slumped over walking around doing her usual routine to get ready for he day, even after coffee, she wasn't ready for anything that included talking to people except when Kara got a text on her way to work (which Jimmy was taking her to cause of her groggy and unfocused self) Kara picked up her phone and then saw it was Lena, this woke her up completely, a huge smile stretched across Kara's face, Kara saw the text Lena texted "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" when Kara saw this she just giggled, Kara texted back saying " Good Morning Snow White", Lena texted back "Snow White? LOL" Kara then frowned and texted "Srry it's all I could think of..." Lena then texted "LOL, It's ok, have a good day at work." Lena ended it with a heart, smiley face and silly face. Once Kara ended the text messaging with Lena, she walked into CATCO industries with a huge smile on her face to where she was teethy. Everyone turned around from what they were doing and looked at Kara confused. What would've usually been a tough and horrible day was great and felt short to Kara, even though the day was still long.

That same day once Kara got home, Kara heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Lena it turned out it was just Alex and Maggie. Kara let them in and Alex and Maggie sat down while Kara went and got them some drinks, once Kara went over with the drinks, Kara handed them their drinks and Alex started the conversation bay asking "So, how's it going with you and Lena?" Kara was kind of nervous about this question but told them "It's going well, we went multiple places when we started and I think I woke her up but we Skyped until I fell backward and fell asleep last night...lol. They all laughed at this, they kept asking Kara "curious" questions, there were a lot of "oohs and aws" coming from Alex and Maggie, After talking for awhile they said "goodbye: and wished her good luck with Lena and left smiling.

Kara drove over to Big Belly Burgers to grab something to eat, when all of a sudden Lena walked in and went over to her "Hey." said Kara Lena looked at Kara smiling at her and said "Hey...hey I wanna ask….do you want to go some where and have our first date?", Kara smiled but said "I thought traveling to those places was our first date….but yeah let's do it….forget the first thing I said, let's have a late night picnic somewhere like a park." Lena smiled and agreed.

Kara and Lena had their picnic, it ended up they had it on Kara's balcony but Lena didn't care, it turned out fun, romantic and talkative lol. After the picnic, Lena left by giving Kara a kiss on her cheek then smile, waved and walked out. Kara was all smiles, rainbows and excitement that night. Kara again had a hard night falling asleep but eventually passing out on her bed.

The next morning, Kara was still passed out, Alex was worried about her because she had that sister tingle telling her something was wrong, Maggie was making coffee and when she turned and saw Alex she asked "What's wrong?" and Alex said "I have this thing called a sister tingle telling me something's wrong with Kara." Maggie just looked at her confused and said "So, you've got a tingle just now?" Alex nodded yes Maggie just told her to "Go" smiling. Once Alex got to Kara's place, Alex saw that Kara was fast asleep still "KARA., KARA WAKE UP! shouted Alex panicking, Kara started lifting her head and she could barely keep her eyes open saying "What...what time is it?". Alex calmed down after she had awoken, "Phew, I thought you were dead..." Alex said smiling Kara finally sitting up on her bed then said "Really? Well see if I get you a Christmas present. Now I'll ask again, WHAT TIME IS IT?!". Alex told her she had been asleep all day, "What happened." asked Alex, Kara said "We must've stayed up too long...all we did was eat a dinner I made and we drank some wine." . Alex smirked after hearing this "How much wine, cause just a little wine wouldn't do that." Alex said, Kara had a tired smile and yawned as she said "I think I had too much….and we all know Kryptonians can get drunk even though we thought they couldn't because of what we've heard...but wait Lena was fine, she even kissed me on the cheek as she left.", Alex did a short little laugh and said "I think Lena stopped herself before she got drunk unlike you and left …. and I think she carried you to your bed so you could peacefully sleep.". Kara just smiled and said "She really is a good girlfriend." Alex then realizing that she needed to get back to her own wife said "I got to go see ya." to Kara.

That same day out of Lena's surprise, Kara showed up in her office with her head down, Lena asked worried "What's wrong bae?", Kara then rose her head a little and said "I'm sorry about last night and everything I might have said and or done.". When Kara had said this Lena just smiled and laughed a little and said "Kara it's ok and you did nothing except fall asleep on the steak, that was cute, You're also very surprisingly light to carry...but I still and will ALWAYS love you.", Kara cried a tear of joy and said "Thank you, I love you too bae." Kara ran to Lena who got up out of her chair and stood up so her and Kara could hug and as the hug ended they ended it with a short kiss on the lips, so as Kara left her office, Lena sat back down smiling full of love and success.

Everyone saw that they were living the life that they always dreamed of. Life was great for the two, Lena eventually moved in with Kara, so the rest of their lives that's where they stayed. Life was fun, even with Kara having to do her superhero job and Lena running her business they understood each other and still had time for each other. Everyone was happy for them. so life was awesome at the "Lara" (which was the name they made together by combing their first names making their new last names) house hold.


End file.
